The New Phoebe
by GojiraCipher
Summary: (Request by JBlaser on deviantart) Connie and Maria accidentally bought small clothes for themselves and decide to kill time by giving a down Phoebe a make over, but will she feel better about her own appearance?


**The New Phoebe**

 **Request by JBlaser on deviantart**

"Like, this shirt is so cute!"

"And this dress will catch the eye of all the boys."

"Maybe we can make Burt and Tommy even more jealous. Like when we went out with those 4th graders."

At the mall, Connie and Maria were shopping for some new clothes for their ever so girly stuff which someone with an X and a Y Chromosome set will never understand.

"Just wear what you already have you materialistic brats!" shouted a random old man who the two girls passed by without the slightest glance. "Even my wife wears the same clothes for years, because of a little fear of another Great Depression! Did your low budget schools taught you that yet?!"

Sadly their minds had no control over their eyes as they picked up any piece of clothing that shines out amongst the rest and bought them without even checking the size.

"Come on; let's go try them on here." Connie said to Maria as they head to the changing room.

In their own changing room, the girls noticed something off about the clothes they've just purchased. "Hey Maria." Connie said from behind her door.

"Yeah, Connie?" Maria asked, sounding unpleased.

"Did you just buy those cute clothes without seeing the S sign here?"

Maria sighed. "I bet you did the same thing too." The two walked out, looking very pouty. "I can't believe we just bought these like that." Maria said as Connie shook her head. "Let's see if we can get larger sizes."

The two walked to the cash register to exchange them for larger size, but then noticed a familiar face looking through some clothes.

"Hey Maria, doesn't that short girl look familiar?"

Maria looked at the black haired girl in a blue sweater. "Yeah, that was that one smart kid that got moved up, remember."

"Yeah, now that you mentioned it." Connie felt her chin. "Remember how she was practically our servant girl before we dumped her for that younger and smarter one."

The two shared a laugh.

"Boy that was gold, too bad we swapped her the moment we had the chance."

"Yeah, that other one was definitely more smarter than we thought …. And sinister."

They then noticed a blonde girl next to Phoebe. "Hey Phoebs, I'm going to look over there, call me when you find something good for you."

"O.K." Phoebe looked through the clothes as Helga walks away. "I'm finally changing my outer appearance after so long; which is strange that we wear the same types of clothing every day. How peculiar for such a city to do so."

After searching, she found a blue jacket and held it up to her body. "This will surely look impressive for my fellow peers."

"I doubt it, shrimp."

Phoebe looked in surprised to see some random boy calling out to her. "Sorry there, four eyes, nothing's going to make you're geek face pretty."

Phoebe was shocked to hear this boy she never met to just straight up insult her like that. But she turned away and ignored him.

"What's the matter, don't got the guts to speak out?" the boy laughed as Phoebe tries her best to ignore him. "I mean what are you even wearing now, some stupid sweater. What kind of boy wants some pipsqueak like you?"

Phoebe held onto her self-control, but the boy just keeps insulting her.

"Ha, I bet you only go out with boys more ugly than you!"

That's when the twig finally snapped, but not Phoebe's, but her best friend Helga G. Pataki who tackled the boy to the ground. "Don't you dare talk to Phoebs like that ever again!"

The boy was indeed all bark and no bite as he pushed Helga off and ran off.

"Get back here you fat pig! I need to rearrange your organs!"

Connie and Maria were surprised by the girl's fury as she chased after the boy who looks like he could wet his pants in fear.

"Dang, she got guts." Connie said as Maria noticed Phoebe marching towards the bathroom.

"Well she didn't take it so lightly." Maria pointed out to Connie.

"Want to eavesdrop on her?" Connie asked.

Maria shrugged. "Sure, it would probably be worth it."

So the two girls walked to the girl bathroom to see Phoebe talking to herself in the mirror.

"What does that boy think? He's clearly suffering some low self-esteem and needs to rely on over used lines bullies will use to lower one's feeling to make themselves experience the false impression of accomplishment and joy."

"Dang she's good." Connie whispered to Maria as they hid next to the toilet stalls.

"So what if I'm small, and wear glasses, and well ….. nerdy." She folded her arms and turned away. "I know for a fact Gerald likes me. Isn't that enough? Sure we're still ten and things can change over our premature growths."

The girls could tell a bit of doubt has entered Phoebe's thoughts.

"N-No, if course not. That's silly." Phoebe looked herself over in the mirror. "I'm still pretty ….. yeah, I will still be pretty."

Maria and Connie turned their attention towards each other. "So should we wait to see what gonna happen?" Connie asked, but Maria had another plan.

"Or how about we do something fun?" Maria gestured to the clothes she bought. "You got your make up kit on you?"

Connie smiled as she took it out of her purse.

"Show time."

The two revealed themselves to Phoebe, who didn't look as pleased to see them.

"Long time no see, Pheebs."

Phoebe turned away. "I have no intention of socializing with you two right now."

"Oh we saw." Maria said. "That fatty just name calling you out of nowhere."

"Why would that matter with you?" Phoebe turned away.

"Well … we felt kind of bad." Connie said as Maria hid a smile. "So why not we make it up to you, with a makeover."

"And why should I allow myself to let you two create my own outwards appearance?"

"Well don't you want to prove that boy wrong?" Connie said to the small girl. "And this could be a good chance to make more people notice you for now on."

This did sound interesting to Phoebe, something to help her through the coming years of change.

"And for that one special boy, he won't even look twice at another girl." Maria added.

By her best judgment, she knows she should just back down now. But … but what if they're right? As she thought about the boy Helga's probably already made into a pancake, what her future holds for her appearance, and Gerald; she tossed all her cards on the table.

"A-Alright, but don't go overboard."

"Promise." Maria and Connie both said. "So what do you think of these outfits?"

And so the girls began work on their client. They rinsed her hair and shampooed it, changed her outfit with their flashy clothes they've bought, and lastly added make up on her face.

As they work, Phoebe felt like she was at Rhonda's sleepover again, where Helga practically invited herself and acted all girly. Well fake girly for her. She was not at all happy for Helga who was pretending, the one who eventually saw herself for-

"Wait." What was she thinking, why would she walk the same path as her friend.

But before she said anything, the girls made their finishing touches. "Aaaaand done."

Phoebe looked at the mirror and her current thoughts vanished. "Wow …is that really me?" Phoebe looked closely to every detail on her masked face; the eyeliner, lipsticks, her hair hanging down, and finally her `clothes. They weren't anything over the top, but the appeal and color choice really help highlight her eyes.

"Wow, I …. I look good." Phoebe smiled to herself.

"See, we can do good." Maria said.

"Why not give it a test drive." Connie said as both girls pushed her out the door.

"N-Now? I don't-"

"Nonsense!" Connie said as they dragged her out the bathroom. "Get out there and those boys will come straight to the bait."

Maria smiled. "And then you reel them in."

Phoebe did not know what she was getting into. She is now standing in the walkway of the clothes department, in the eyes of anyone that pass by.

She felt like a complete wreck on the inside. Anxiety was overtaking her body as she thought about the judging eyes staring at her. Was she good enough? Was there one spot uncovered? Is her outfit even in season?

Before the sweat can form, someone noticed her standing all alone. "Hey, can you point me to where … Phoebe?!"

Phoebe slightly gasped to see Gerald of all people be the first to walk right up to her.

"G-Gerald!" Phoebe slightly panicked on the inside. She wanted to say something to Gerald, anything. About her clothes, her face, hair, anything remotely relating to her makeover. But all that she heard was her own heart beat racing.

She stepped back, but ends up falling over into some clothes, smearing her makeup on the unbought clothes.

"You O.K.?" Gerald offered her a hand and lift Phoebe right up. "Oh, sorry about your make up?"

"Huh?" Phoebe's heart skipped a beat as she run to the closet mirror. She looks like a complete mess, in front of the boy she cares for. "What was I thinking!?" Phoebe dashed off back to the bathroom, ignoring Gerald's call.

As she ran to the bathroom, she caught a glimpse of the girls snickering to each other. She should have listened to her common sense about them. Hiding her teary face, she ran to the bathroom and washed off the remaining make up.

She gave herself one good look in the mirror to truly reflect on the words that boy said and what the girl did. "I can't believe I fell for the same trap Helga did before. I was thinking just that, and yet I tossed that aside because of my foolish low self-esteem." As she lowered her head towards the sink, someone walked into the bathroom.

"I don't care what you two have to say now."

"Two? Well sorry I can't grow a second head, Phoebs."

Phoebe looked up to see Helga Pataki, who looks sympathetic towards her. "After I was done wailing on that kid, I came back and caught that moment there ….. need to talk about it?"

With a heavy heart, Phoebe explained to Helga what happened between the bully, the girls, and how she felt through it all.

"I ….. I was stupid. I knew those boy's insults were empty, and shame on me for failing to see through those girls twice."

Helga placed her hand on Phoebe's shoulder. "I guess I did that before a when they said I wasn't girly enough." Helga sighed lightly. "But you remember what you told me back there, I wasn't being me?" She softly smiled. "So who were you being?"

Phoebe tried to collect her thoughts. "Well… I guess that bully gotten the better of me, and those girls got me thinking if I might not be good enough, like say …. Well ….Gerald."

"Well you just gave me a great idea." Helga snapped her finger as Phoebe was again dragged out of the bathroom. "Hey, Tall Hair Boy, you ask her."

Phoebe gasped to see a confused Gerald standing close by, obviously worried about Phoebe.

"Ask her what?" Gerald asked.

"Oh, right." Helga whispered something to Gerald's ear and walked away.

"Oh no." Phoebe gulped as Gerald walked towards her.

"So …. You want to get Ice Cream?"

"Y-Yes!" Phoebe nervously said. Normally she wasn't very shy around Gerald, but after what just happened, who can blame her.

They went to the mall's ice cream pallor as Phoebe explained what happened with the bully and the girls, without giving too much details; of course.

"And that's the reason why I looked like a dress up doll. My own pity doubts about my appearance clouded my own judgment." Phoebe slightly looked away. "Shameful, isn't it."

"Don't say that, Phoebs." Gerald rested his hand on Phoebe's hand. "Now I am going to sound like some preachy kids movie, but what I got to say is the truth." Gerald spoke up, giving the girl a slight bit of hope. "It's what's on the inside that counts … yeah, that sounded just as stupid as I thought." Gerald rubbed his head. "My point is; we all know who you are, Phoebe. I kind, smart girl who always help tutor us, teach us anything we don't know, and being there for us like we all do for each other … I'm pretty sure Arnold could have made this sound better."

Gerald's attempt at acting cool in this cliché situation just lifted up Phoebe's spirit. She chuckled to herself at the sight of Gerald blushing and finally spoke. "Thank you, Gerald." She sat up and gave the boy a light peck on the cheek, which Gerald could not respond like it was nothing.

"Heh, t-thanks." Gerald sheepishly said. "But if you do want to change your outfit, make sure it still spells out 'Phoebe'."

"And that's where my part comes in." Helga suddenly appeared, startling the two. "It will be your choice and we are all going to give that accepting nod afterwards."

"I'll help too." Gerald said; which warmed Phoebe's heart a little.

"Alright." Helga said, before lifting the boy up by his shirt. "But if you take a little peek, you're going to need some major surgery for your eyes after a little discussion with me!"

Gerald gulped and gave his word.

"Good." She released Gerald and turned to her best friend. "Now let's help make you into _the new Phoebe_ …. Now why did that sound far more stupid than Gerald's speech?"

Something new was born in Phoebe's mind. She had no idea what it was, but it felt somewhat familiar. Perhaps it was that feeling she had during the go-karts race, when she was hall monitor, or when she and Gerald sometimes hang out together, or in some dire situations like when they thought they found the ghost of Weezin' Ed.

But this felt different, like it was here to stay and will grow more and more.

"Let's do this." Phoebe said with a smile as they returned to the clothes department, and quietly slipped away from the manager shouting about clothes with a bit of make up on.

It took nearly thirty minutes for Phoebe to pick the very best outfit and now the two friends await for Phoebe from inside the changing room.

"We don't got all day, Phoebs." Helga shouted.

"Take your time." Gerald responded back, who received a small scold from Helga.

Before coming out, Phoebe looked herself in the mirror. There was no worry for judgment by her fellow friends. Instead it was full confident that she looks good no matter what. Unless she decide to not care about her own health; that would definitely be a wrong turn.

"Here goes nothing." Phoebe smiled as she revealed her new outfit to Helga and Gerald. She now wears a white shirt with a blue collar that was covered by a blue jacket, with a matching skirt and green shoes.

"Before you say anything, I know I look good!" Phoebe smiled to herself as she folds her arms.

"You got that right." Helga nodded as she turned to Gerald. "So does Tall Hair Boy here …... right?"

"Huh?" Gerald looked as if he was cut off from a trance. "I-I mean you look …. Pretty."

Despite this newfound confident, Phoebe couldn't help but blush, just like Gerald. "Thank you, Gerald."

"Yeah yeah, enough with this gushy stuff." Helga stuck out her tongue in disgust. "I'm going home to write about Ar- Arrrrmadillos! Yeah, Armadillos. Amazing animals!"

"Whatever you said, Helga." Phoebe smiled as Helga waved goodbye.

"Say, Phoebe." Gerald turned to Phoebe with a curious smile. "I've been thinking lately and I want to ask …. Does Helga like like Arnold?"

She would not allow Gerald to see her sly face. But the face Gerald had indicated that it was no longer blind to him. "Why would you possibly say that?" She side with no hint of wonder.

Gerald smiled as he shook his head. "Whatever you say."

The two joined hands and walked together through the mall on this day ….. until Phoebe realized she still needs to pay for her new clothes.

"Be right back."

 **Meanwhile**

"So I'm here because I made fun of an angry girl's friend." The bully said from inside a dumpster. "What about you?"

"Pretty much the same thing." Connie and Maria said with black eyes.

 **The End**

 **This is my first time taking a request that is not for 'Until Next Summer', I will mention later if I will be doing another one.**


End file.
